project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurai Okinea
Kurai Okinea is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kurai has long, dark auburn colored hair going down a little bit past her waist. Her eyes are the same dark shade as her hair and she has fair skin. She is roughly about 5'4" in height. She wears a short black bustiere type top underneath a coat with white spider webs on it. Her skirt and boots are the same color and her skirt stops mid-thigh. The coat she wears is worn openly, to show the bustiere and there are splits in her skirt on either side. Personality Kurai has a bit of a split personality if you will. She can go from being nice and level headed, to about to tear you a new one in the blink of an eye, though it depends on what triggers it. Usually Kurai is a rather level-headed individual who calmly thinks about what to do before doing it, though there are also times she just wings it if she gets too irritated with trying to think things through, though that often comes back to bite her in the ass. The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' seemed to have been talking about Kurai when she gets angry. She turns just slightly vindictive when pissed off and will snap at people without caring who it is--including those of a higher status than her. It won't be until she's calmed down again that she will realize her mistake and try to make amends. She usually has a rather okay control over it, but she slips at times. While in normal, everyday life her attitude fluctuation is chaotic and anything but productive, when fighting it often times helps her. When fighting, Kurai remains calculative and thinks things through, but has that vindictive side that lets people know she is pissed. Something else that is usually a tell of when she is mad is she curses. Kurai does not curse usually, so when she does you know something has pissed her off. Around other people she is kind and friendly, she can come off as shy to strangers she doesn't know, but quickly gets over it once she starts talking. History Kurai's past plays a part in her split personality, mainly it was her step-father's doing. Growing up, before Kurai became a spirit, she was exposed to a harsh and rather brutal human life. Her mother remarried after her husband died to their neighbor and long-time family friend when Kurai was just nine years old. Once they were married, Lila's new husband Kline took to abusing Kurai whenever she didn't get something right. If he wanted a beer and she took too long, if she didn't make dinner right or make what he wanted, or if he just felt like it. Lila didn't stop any of this because she had become an alcoholic after losing her first husband and couldn't recover from it, then after marrying Kline, she became a drug addict and was more concerned with getting her next fix or next lay than her daughter's well being. This went on for about four more years until Kurai turned thirteen, once that happened, Kline's attacks started taking a more sexual approach. He would beat her and then apologize and caress her skin, saying how beautiful she was. When she rebuked him, he'd hit her again. For three more years Kurai had to endure such treatment, her mother not giving a damn if she was treated like she was and her step-father practically molesting her. The day she turned sixten, Kurai left. She packed her stuff in her school bag, climbed out her bedroom window, and left. People at school knew what was going on, but whenever they tried helping, it just made things worse for her so she told them to stop or she would wind up dead. After Kurai ran away, she had to find some way to fend for herself. She worked whenever she found it, but wasn't able to keep a job for long because her employers would ask why someone so young was working and if her parents knew where she was. Especially when she didn't wanna leave when the workday was over. She hadn't thought anything would happen, but about three months of working at one place she got called into her boss' office to find her parents sitting inside waiting for her. She tried turning and running away, but police officers stopped her and escorted her to her step-fathers car. She couldn't get away. She knew she was going to get it when she got back home, but there was nothing she could do about it. Once they got back home, Kline grabbed Kurai by her hair and literally dragged her out of the car while her mother Lila laughed in a drunken stupor as she watched Kline drag Kurai inside, up the stairs, and throw her on the bed in her room. After that, he shut and locked the door, it was just the two of them in the room and she couldn't escape. Kline back handed Kurai across the face, yelling at her for trying to run away and started ripping her clothes off while saying he was going to punish her. Kurai would have done anything for her punishment to just have been him abusing her more, but no, she knew what he was going to do and she tried fighting him, though it was no use. Kline pinned her arms down and was too heavy for her to buck off of her, she could do nothing but scream, hoping her mother or someone would come save her from her enraged step-father, but no one came. No one but Kline after he was done defiling her. Kurai lay there on the bed, wanting nothing more than to die when she saw Kline move to put his clothes back on. She happened to see the glint of his pocket knife that had fallen on the floor and lunged for it. She flicked it open and charged at Kline with the intent to kill him, but he grabbed her wrist and knocked her to the floor. He was pissed she was trying to kill him and let her know it by slapping her across the face again and taking the knife. He drove the knife into her stomach in his enraged state and hit a major artery. When he saw how badly Kurai was bleeding he tried stopping it with the blanket from her bed, but she just wouldn't stop bleeding. Kurai watched as he unlocked the door and ran out of the room. She could feel herself getting cold and stared up at her ceiling before turning to look out her window. Night had fallen since they'd come home and a full moon hung in the night sky. She looked up at it as she bled out on the floor of her bedroom. She heard the sound of ambulance sirens just as her world went black and she stopped breathing. When Kurai opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room anymore, but she wasn't in a hospital either. So she guessed the ambulance hadn't gotten there in time. She sat up and looked around to see she had somehow gotten outside and looking down, she saw her clothes were clean of blood and there was no knife sticking out of her gut. She also noticed she could see the street through her legs. She was dead and was now a spirit. It didn't take long for Kurai to learn about the place she'd been sent to. She found out there was an academy for those who wished to be more than just spirits living out their lives in bliss. Kurai started attending the academy and while at first she struggled and almost gave up, she still showed promise. She trained herself, even outside of the academy and eventually she was able to surpass several of her fellow students. She was never top of her class, but she did rank in the top three. Once Kurai graduated from the academy, she became a Shinigami and worked to be given the rank she has, though her goal is to become a Captain. Powers and Abilities Shunpo: Kurai is a rather studious and diligent practitioner of Shunpo, she is able to use it to keep up with opponents, dodge some attacks, as well as some last minute evasions. Kido: Having gone through the academy's training added to a few years of studying on her own, Kurai is able to use Kido up to the 30's without incantation, if she uses one past that she must cite the incantation. She can't use any past 45 even with incantation, doesn't have the skill. High Spiritual Power: '''Kurai has a substantial amount of spiritual power and can handle being in the presence of Captains without suffering from their reiatsu. The control she has over her own reiatsu is surprising for being 'new'. Zanpakutō '''Moeru Fubuki Blazing Blizzard: In it's sealed form, Moeru Fubuki has the appearance of a simple katana with a black bound hilt in a diamond pattern. The guard is brass with curved inner workings, the sheath is a single solid color of dark blue. 'Inner World' Kurai's Inner World has a series of moons in the sky, but the biggest is split in two as is the world itself. One half is scorching flames, the other chilling ice. A great tree stands under the moon, half covered in snow, the other bare and burned black. Two entities share this world Moeru, the fiery little girl and Fubuki, the older much colder one. One the side ruled by Moeru there are scorched forests that burn endlessly with time while on Fubuki's side the land is covered in harsh, unrelenting snow. There is beauty in this chaotic world of destruction. 'Zanpakutō Spirit' Due to her Shikai being able to become dual swords, she has not one Zanpakutō Spirit, but rather two spirits. The spirits are two girls, each being of a different age, but none the same age as Kurai herself. Moeru's appearance is of a little girl, no older than nine or ten with bright red hair falling to the middle of her back. She has pale skin and big, amber colored eyes. She wears all black, black pants, black top, and a black overcoat. She had a long sword strapped to her hip with the hilt wrapped with black leather in a diamond formation, leaving white diamonds to be shown. Fubuki's appearance is different than her smaller counterpart. Her appearance is that of an eighteen or nineteen year old girl with short cut pure white hair and clear blue eyes. She wears a blue kimono-like top with a darker blue skirt. She has two swords, one with a black hilt adorned with pink cherry blossoms and a blue fur tuft at the end, the second sword is the opposite of Moeru's where it is wrapped in white leather with black diamonds instead of black with white. She is the cooler headed of the two. 'Shikai' With Kurai's Shikai she moves both her hands closer together on the hilt as if holding a flute, lifts her sword to the bottom of her chin, flips the blade to brush against her skin before whispering to her blade. 'Frozen Heart, trap all evil. Burning Spirit, burn bright to all those worthy. ' The new form of her blade changes into two different ones that she pulls apart as each of their respective elements creep up her arms to her elbows. The blades become enveloped in either fire or ice as she holds the swords in either hand. The flaming sword's hilt is a dark black with gold trim and the frozen sword's hilt is the exact opposite though it is difficult to see from the elements surrounding them. The hilt of both swords appear behind her in a crossed formation. The frozen sword's hilt a simple white, the blazing sword a black with gold design. Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.